


弓箭68-71

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather
Kudos: 1





	弓箭68-71

68.  
朴载赫狂奔在狭长漆黑的行廊里，记不清这凹凸不平的地面绊了他几次，他只是一意地朝着曺容仁所在的方向跑去。  
越是往下去，物质源的存在就越是明显。朴载赫压下狼骸蠢蠢欲动的情绪，自己却也心神不定地想：不会吧。  
他实在很难想象曺容仁受物质源影响，让鸦骨失控的样子。  
分开的时候姜旼丞穿了朴载赫的防护服，他们两个身高相近，可以姑且蒙混一下；而姜旼丞短短的三言两语和自己一些支离破碎的猜测结合起来，事实浮出水面：有某个变故促使金正均放弃了朴载赫、转而选择诱变曺容仁作为计划的药引。

谁都逃不过。他也一样。  
这是初到戈凛的时候达牧指着曺容仁说的话，此时它一遍一遍地回响在朴载赫耳边。  
所谓遇魔之事可能发生在任何人身上，可是——朴载赫胡乱捋着自由生长得让人烦躁的头发，在面前的岔路里选了一条——可是对他来说，好像曺容仁一直就不在那个“任何人”里面。  
在朴载赫的潜意识里，曺容仁好像一直都像块玉玦，晶莹透亮不带一点瑕疵。固然，不是完美无缺，也会因为这样那样的原因染上污渍，但他本身是没有阴暗面的。他不是可以被引诱的“任何人”。  
说来奇怪，朴载赫会因为执行肮脏的灰色任务而对自己厌恶不已，而对做那些事只比他多不比他少的曺容仁，却丝毫没有类似的想法。  
他想曺容仁一直都是善良、纯粹又坚定的，他能有什么错处呢——就像自己恨不得把他整个人圈禁占有甚至破坏的、那种足以被利用被拿去伤害别人的错处。

心跳声像战鼓一般咚咚作响，朴载赫敏锐地在空气中捕捉到一丝血的味道，本来就乱如麻绳的心绪里又添了一层慌张：这血里分明有他最熟悉的Omega的信息的味道。  
曺容仁受伤了。  
一时间朴载赫的脑子里只剩下这个念头。他甚至不能想曺容仁现在面对的敌人是李相赫这件事，仿佛多想一寸，那双他也听说过的鬼斩就会多逼近曺容仁的喉咙一寸。  
心里像有根刺戳了出来，这匆忙挖就的隧道上泥石都未被铲平，朴载赫一息错乱踩歪了，慌乱之下额头都磕在了墙壁的石角上。  
他一时间脑子里嗡嗡地发晕，强咬着牙维持平衡。正在此时竟有一道明晃晃的光闪过眼角——  
千钧一发之刻朴载赫撑住墙角的石块沉下上身，同时另一只手探向后背，精神力一霎间集中到极致！  
“噌”的一声，耀眼的银光和凛凛的苍金激撞在一起，随着各自主人一碰即碎的眼神交错，两把武器复又激烈地撕咬起来。  
召唤狼骸的效率还是和从前一样高……朴载赫稍稍为物质源强力干扰下狼骸的忠诚度欣慰了0.001秒，马上就因虎口承受的巨大压力扯回了专注力。  
只不过拿把长弓应付同为神祇的空破剑实在是……太勉强了。朴载赫几不可闻地“啧”了一声，又被击退两步，望着来敌挖苦道：“宋教官，有拦我的闲工夫，还不妨去看看病院里的好徒弟。怎么说也是被你……”  
宋景浩显然没有和他废话的心情，空破如同一条凶猛的毒蛇一般向朴载赫的喉咙露出獠牙。这次他拿出了和上次交手时完全不同的气势，显然在对手变成和自己身份相当的神裔军时，宋景浩不仅没有了拿神祇对付普通人的心理负担，甚至连一丝丝慈悲都不留。  
这是要你死我活了。  
朴载赫的神情冷硬起来，双眼几不可查地眯了一下。弓箭手优良的天赋不仅体现在夜视力上，还赋予了他们捕捉动态物体的能力。宋景浩连续几次猛击未见血，便转换攻击改为又快又凶的挑刺。朴载赫眼睛眨也不眨地捕捉着他的动作，一滴冷汗缓缓从鬓角划下。  
不行……这里地形狭窄又缺乏掩体，作为一个远程在这里和近战专家对抗就是自寻死路。即使挡得了一时，等到对方了解自己的行动套路后很快就被被击溃的。  
狼骸的蜂鸣震得朴载赫皱起眉头，想到曺容仁如今还情况未卜，他灵光一闪，原本要迎挡剑刃的动作忽然卸了力，朝另一个方向挥去——  
宋景浩的攻击没有撤回的意思，他也没有这个理由。因为朴载赫的破绽就暴露在眼前，以他多年执剑的经验来判断，朴载赫也做不出其他反击。  
似微风拂尘，游龙逐月，空破的流光划过朴载赫的左肩，他竟不躲不避、反而向右侧了下身体，硬生生用肩膀扛了这一剑！  
哪里不对劲……鲜血飞快地漫上银白的剑身，在宋景浩的瞳孔里映出殷红的颜色。可那一丝异样来不及被追究，宋景浩就猝不及防地被什么东西落了一身。  
视线瞬间被遮挡得七七八八，宋景浩条件反射地劈剑出去，紧接着他发现这些不过是碎石和泥土块——而朴载赫已经借着这一瞬的工夫就地一翻，躲到了拐角之后，只余小半个身子和一支架在弓弦上的细箭尖锐地指着宋景浩。  
仔细看去，那根“细箭”其实只是一根筷子。还是宋景浩在研究所餐厅天天见到的那种……  
虽然狼骸可以化任何东西为武器，譬如石头。但朴载赫不是很喜欢玩弹弓，所以路过餐厅就顺手抄了几根筷子。  
起码手感上稍微舒服一点。

滑稽的感觉划过宋景浩心头，也许是因为那根被镀了层金光的筷子看起来莫名幽默，也许是为这出意料之外的苦肉计自嘲。空破的剑尖上垂着血，宋景浩猜它们应该已经变冷了。  
“你不会以为一根筷子会比我的剑快吧？”他不慌不忙道，“也许你需要被提醒一下，空破的速度切开子弹都绰绰有余。”  
苍金的光雾冉冉飘浮，仿佛正随着朴载赫沉重的呼吸微微震动。与此对比，朴载赫的声音里却听不出丝毫受伤的痕迹：“也许你需要被科普，从前我拿来射战船的重箭刚刚好有普通手枪子弹的速度，而对弓箭手来说，越轻的箭只会越快——五倍？十倍？我没测试过。  
“要不要试试？”

69.  
金基仁把着方向盘，副驾驶上的李在宛把自己埋在一大堆图表的投影里——那些都是监察组剩余在各处的力量发来的信息，大部分和有关于本地物质源的可能情况以及一个月内的可疑人员进入信息有关——并且时不时调出通讯界面下达指令。  
看起来他对自己的新身份——监察组的接管人和指挥者习惯得很快。金基仁走了个神想着，听说他以前在前线就担任过许多次重要战役的指挥官。只是，监察组这种比起御敌更多是内部斡旋的机构，调动起来只怕比前线还麻烦得多。  
出发之前金基仁也问过李民晧这个问题：监察组作为神裔军中的特殊存在，天龙人中的天龙人，凭什么因为一个账号的交接就信服了新组长？  
李民晧似乎想用一些什么军人的天职啦神裔军的觉悟啦甚至是李氏的威慑力来解释——尽管李在宛这个李和巽都李氏半毛钱关系都没有。  
然而当金基仁向李在宛求证的时候，他只是翻了个白眼：  
“他们又不知道换组长了。”  
合着联邦各地的监察组成员连他们组长被人掳走都不知道，天晓得李在宛是用什么借口忽悠他们工作的。  
得亏李相赫平时下命令就冷漠简短从不多做解释，李在宛模仿他的风格也是惟妙惟肖信手拈来。

“这种时候还管什么红灯啊你。”  
冷不丁地，李在宛出声抱怨道。  
金基仁才发现自己走神中下意识地停在了红灯的十字路口。他扫了眼凌晨三点空无一人的郊区大道，默默重启引擎开了出去。  
如果被吊销了驾照，不知道李在宛会不会徇私帮自己弄个新的……说起来自己现在就是无证驾驶来着……

当一辆颇为拉风的黑色越野车出现在视线里的时候，金基仁老神在在的思绪就收得差不多了。  
车牌号无误，李在宛也通过通讯器确认了身份。  
于是那辆车宛如一头沉默的野兽，静静地领着他们往某个方向驶去。

三个小时之前。  
李民晧召集所有人开会。虽然已经做好了随时迎接突发事变的准备，但这个圈套之深之早，还是让他有些不寒而栗。  
不论有过多少实战经验，在带出了大半个神裔军中精英团队的金正均面前，他们还是嫩了点。  
此时也顾不得打草惊蛇了，众人当下便决定兵分三路分别去往先前锁定的三个目的地，再留一队做不时之需。  
然而在出发之前，金基仁注意到了李民晧不同寻常的紧张。  
他原本不是关心别人情绪的那一类人，只是李民晧的脸色太差了——嘴唇毫无血色，眉头紧锁似乎在挣扎什么念头，秋雨的天气里，他甚至额角还有一滴汗。  
这不得不让金基仁忧心这种状态可能会影响行动效率。  
追问之下，李民晧才告诉他，那另一条神秘代码的事情。

【AC7024 th50070704】  
前半部分是姜赞镕早年间某项任务中的代指，后半部分表示两年前的一个日期。  
问题就在于，知道这个代号的人寥寥无几。就连跟了姜赞镕许久的李民晧，也是想了一会儿才将他联系起来的。而同时知道这个代号、现在还活着并且和李民晧有联系的人，他只能想出一个。  
姜旼丞。  
这是姜旼丞发来的提示，他一定是知道了姜赞镕的消息，才不得不用这种方式来秘密地传达出去。

但是两年前的那天发生了什么？  
李民晧控制着自己不要胡思乱想，把所有精力都放到曺容仁和朴载赫那边，因为姜赞镕……  
姜赞镕其实，已经不那么重要了。  
这么承认的时候，心脏仿佛被剜去了一块一般。  
“……大家都不说，其实都是这么心照不宣的吧。”李民晧苦笑道，“他是死是活，我们去不去救他，这都不影响他要被污蔑成叛国罪、成为一把好使的刀子……甚至，他的逃逸反而会让局面更有利于李氏，分出力气去找他，对我们的战斗没有任何意义……”  
如果交换身份，此时是李民晧被困而姜赞镕在指挥的话，他一定也会下同样的决定。这是一个在军部重要部门担当多年的指挥者应有的决断。

“……抱歉，我也想专心，可是做不到。”李民晧卸力般地躺在椅背上，手背覆在眼皮上，叹出这些天里第一口疲惫的叹息。  
他讨厌优柔寡断软弱多心的自己，更讨厌冷血无情把亦师亦友的人轻易抛弃的自己。  
“……好啦，我休息一下就行了，你就当我没说过……”  
安静听着的金基仁却沉沉地打断了他：“不是的。”

若是让外人来看，恐怕金基仁从来都算不上“性情中人”这四个字。  
他冷淡，冷静，即使同（为数不多勉强称得上的）朋友在一起，他的语气神情也如同天底下最强行组队的同事一样。对从小相熟的孙雨铉他都能一年只联系两次，其中一次还是为了托他从雪城带特产松子给仓鼠吃。  
李民晧怎么也没想到，原以为会更理性的金基仁，居然会反过来怂恿自己去找姜赞镕。  
“对民晧哥来说，重要的是什么？”  
只余两个人的，静静的廊下，雨声显得格外清晰。打在尚未枯萎的树叶上，玉碎一样清脆干净，和未成年男孩的曈光如出一辙。

“我虽然不是很了解，但是，听说把民晧哥带回正常世界的是赞镕哥。  
“也许我这么想有点冒犯——但是民晧哥之所以参与这件事直到现在，其实跟什么‘大局为重’什么‘军部的责任’‘保护瞭望星的天职’并没有多少关系。  
“——那些是赞镕哥秉承的东西。”

他好像找不到合适的措辞了，又或许说到这里已经是金基仁和人“谈心”的极限。但李民晧已经听懂了：  
他想说李民晧只是在沿着姜赞镕的路走下去，甚至是抱着一种继承遗志的心态在执拗地坚持着。  
其实维护无辜的生命啦惩处罪恶啦保护瞭望星的安危啦这些大义昭昭的话对李民晧从没有过触动，他能在还是个少年的时候就跑去和各色私人团伙灰色武装厮混，就足以说明他本质上是个放浪不羁的性子。至于后来给情报组和联络组工作，说到底都是为了跟在那个人身边罢了。

70.  
“——！”  
曺容仁用最大的力气向后仰去，凌厉的风声擦过耳畔，几根碎发悠悠落下。那幽邪的光芒散发着不容置疑的杀气，曺容仁瞳孔微缩，一丝异样从脑中划过，但紧接着，铺天的怨气吞噬了这一丝不和谐。

神裔军的各类搭档中，阵前倒戈背刺队友的，曺容仁倒不是开天辟地第一个。  
漫长历史里，起了异心的也有那么几位反面教材。只不过他们都在事态发展前就被发觉、立地军法处置了——毕竟搭档之间的联系太深刻，里通外敌或是私生怨怼的情绪太容易暴露了。  
这倒不是为了说明不光得手还逃之夭夭的曺容仁有多值得载入史册。只是曺容仁想起，军校并未把这廖廖几起事件忽视过去。相反，把它们当做了血的教材放进了课程中。  
那时后备军之间最热烈的讨论并不是对联邦的忠诚度，也不是保持警惕性的问题，而是——这几起事件中一半以上的背叛者都是被搭档亲手处决的。  
并非刻意安排，只不过情势所迫的自然结果：时间上，来不及移交法庭审判；实施上，神裔军的力量只有另一名神裔才能制服、或者说只有最熟悉的人才能出其不意迅速处理叛徒……彼时还未成熟的新军们不乏心有戚戚然者，交头接耳间，曺容仁也听到有人悄声说：“怎么会？”  
不是怎么会有人背叛，而是搭档怎么下手、怎么下得去手的意思。  
即使不谈AO之间的特殊吸引力，神裔军搭档之间的联系也远远超出了战友之情。被互补的神祇联系着的他们或多或少地对对方有种双生子般的依赖感。这让人好奇，杀死另一半自己是什么感觉？需要下多大的决心？

曺容仁不是没想过有一天他也会和朴载赫成为敌人。他一向很容易想太多。  
朴载赫得知后露出了个无语的表情，在他看来这个问题就像妄想明日瞭望星会被吸入黑洞一样，纯属杞人忧天。  
“先不论为什么我会对你下手……首先哥为什么觉得自己会当叛徒啊？”  
半夜被吵醒的困倦让朴载赫打了个哈欠。  
“我不去做叛徒，我们就永远不会为敌吗”  
“我们为什么要为敌……啊难道哥哥你对我有什么不满吗……如果是感情纠纷的话大可以放心啦我也没有很受Omega欢迎……”  
“那去年给你送巧克力的女孩是怎么……别打岔！来正面回答一下，如果有种情况……就比如那个在军工厂纪念仪式上刺杀总负责人的……”  
“未遂并且被他的Alpha搭档割喉的那个？”  
传说那道被割的伤口极深极长，连后侧方的Omega腺体都被破坏了，再狠一点只怕就要人头落地。  
这种死状即使是让身为军人的曺容仁来想象，都隐隐有些寒意。  
“……你怎么看，那个Alpha。”  
朴载赫窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，手肘支楞在枕头上，支着脑袋看曺容仁：“哪个方面？”  
“想象他当时是什么心情……为什么会弄出那么恐怖的伤口……或者说如果你是他，你会怎么办？怎么想？”  
朴载赫静静地思索了几秒钟，随后眯起眼睛：“他破坏了Omega的腺体。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我想那是出于愤怒，关于他们两个的关系没有说明，但我猜是情侣。对于Alpha来说恋人的背叛可比队友的背叛可恨一万倍。如果是我，我大概90％的脑子都在想为什么他要背叛我，而不是快点阻止他刺杀要员。”朴载赫咧了咧嘴角，“某些问题上Alpha也……就跟疯子一样，基因决定的。”  
那个“也”后面的转折有些生硬，曺容仁想他一定是想说有时候被基因决定了攻击性的Alpha也很可怜，只是他想起在Omega面前说这个未免显得得寸进尺，因而避过了。  
“那你也会杀掉搭档的Omega了？”  
好像有些太不依不饶，但也许是深夜的光线太暗，不用看清楚朴载赫的眼神，曺容仁就有了刨根问底的勇气。  
但他能感觉到朴载赫在盯着他看，不光是看自己朝向他的左半张脸，还从侧脸看到脖子、肩膀、搭在被子外的两只手臂，最后停在规规矩矩交扣在一起的十指上。  
“反过来我倒想问你，对那个先对搭档下毒药、再拿枪爆头的Omega有什么看法。”  
朴载赫蓦地开口，却是出其不意的反问。  
曺容仁呼吸一滞，勉强假装轻松道：“手法很细致，知道正面交锋可能赢不过，先下毒。又怕毒药作用不够，在对方无法反抗的……”  
“避重就轻。”朴载赫的声音很放松，甚至有丝笑意，“说说看，你觉得他怎么想的？”

绝望。  
曺容仁的嘴唇动了动，但没有出声。  
只要稍微把自己代入一点，就会像触及到汪洋黑海的边缘一般，仿佛马上就要被无边的绝望淹没。  
他顿了顿，叹气：“是我不该问你的，当我没说过吧。”

联邦保护那些失去搭档的军人的隐私，曺容仁并不知道孤零零活下来的他们后来怎样了。

对话就这样不了了之。快天亮的时候曺容仁总算迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，失去意识前像幻觉一般听到朴载赫说：“我和你是一样的。”

……  
不可能一样。  
11亿公里外的星空布下赫赤的暗光，时隔数月再次和生锈的血迹重合在一起。曺容仁微微抬头，望着混沌背景下迎面刺来的碧刃。  
我愿意为你付出一切……甚至是生命、和结束生命的权利。  
不要求回报什么……只是……可是……

71.  
朴载赫下意识地屏住了呼吸，面前浓烈诡邪的气氛冲得它他头皮阵阵发麻，甚至有种反胃的冲击感。  
他不是第一次感知到“物质源”的干扰了。但此时磁场的复杂程度远不是死物能制造的——它扭曲、矛盾、模糊柔韧的执着和尖锐刺骨的恨意交织在一起，在对峙中迸发出敌对的火星。  
十五年前朴载赫作为当事者几乎没有那段时间的记忆。但现在作为旁观者，他几乎是立刻就反应过来：这来自于两个人的精神力。  
按姜旼丞所说的话，就是曺容仁和李相赫了……  
朴载赫脚步一滞，随即不敢耽搁，悄悄加快了脚步。

那其中凛冽的杀意不用想也来自李相赫，这个判断与其说是来自于对他本人气性风格的猜测，不如说是对Alpha那种纯粹攻击性的了解。  
但是，另一种……朴载赫茫然地走着，狼骸在没受伤的右手上提着，他一时间不知道正颤抖着的是狼骸自身，还是自己的手。  
混着曺容仁的血的味道，那另一种磁场流淌在朴载赫身边的空气中。  
熟悉又陌生，怨恨却甜蜜，漆黑又炽烈，温柔却孤寂。  
朴载赫从没见过曺容仁有这么多矛盾纠葛。他总是倾向于照顾旁人——大部分时候这个“旁人”就是朴载赫——他连负面情绪都很少流露。有时候朴载赫也会想他是不是把阴郁的感情都压在心底，但过不了多久他看着曺容仁，就会把这些遐思丢到脑后。  
原来曺容仁的痛楚是这样的。  
脑子里冒出这个念头，可是朴载赫根本说不出“这样”是怎样，其实他连是否能用“痛楚”来形容都不确定。  
他只是眨了眨眼，然后意识到有滴冰凉的水滴落在了狼骸上。  
真奇怪，十五年前同样立场的曺容仁应该不会流这种眼泪吧……朴载赫抬起右手，用手肘抹了抹眼睛。他现在比任何时候都更想见到曺容仁。

刀刃的轨迹逼近曺容仁面门，0.01秒的时间里，曺容仁却放下了裂迹斑斑的寒青钢刀，奇异地走神了。  
就这样吧。  
他好像释然了。  
叛徒应该被处决，这是不用朴载赫回答他也知道的答案。  
只不过，要说十五年前那事，其实不能算是背叛……原来那笨蛋没想明白，还怨恨着他呢。  
怨就怨吧，这才算公平。  
因为自己也怨恨着朴载赫——这是直到今天曺容仁才发现的事。

如果死在朴载赫手上，兴许能在他心里留下永不磨灭的伤痕——这么想的话，居然会有一丝雀跃。  
劲风像坍塌的山脉一般气势汹涌地压来，曺容仁闭上眼睛，有灿烂的光芒透过眼皮，让他心中亮堂一片。

——“叮……”  
不是曺容仁以为的颈骨被切断的声音，而是盈盈长鸣的、清脆的撞击声。  
他下意识睁开眼，却见面前方才还凶狠果断的“朴载赫”退了好几步，刀柄被低低地握着，苍白的手臂上有道崭新的伤口，血液正从袖口滴下。他的刀尖朝向似乎变了，像是朝着自己身后的什么东西……  
曺容仁还没来得及看向身后，一阵急匆匆的风袭来，有个无比熟悉的身形掠过他的视线，在擦肩而过之前拉住了他的手。  
“铛”的一声，寒青钢刀掉落在地。曺容仁的脑中一片混乱，蜂鸣声萦绕在他的耳边，他费了点力气才意识到那是他许久都无法召唤的鸦骨醒来的声音。  
“差点……”  
曺容仁没太听清楚他在说什么，只是直勾勾地看着他回头，不知道经历了什么，他灰头土脸的，眼睛却清亮得像深夏的雨。  
交握的手心里有黏滑感觉，是血。曺容仁闻到了刻进骨髓的Alpha信息素的味道，看到了来人不自然下垂着的左臂和被血红浸透的肩膀。  
他想问他疼不疼，但是万千怅惘绞缠心头，疲惫感重重地击中，曺容仁眼前一黑，蓦地失去了意识。

朴载赫扶住曺容仁倒下的身体，伤口被牵动引得他皱了皱眉头。他不敢放松地盯着李相赫，对方却不知什么原因，好像力量不像正常状态下那么强。鬼斩的刀尖萦绕着幽绿的光芒，映着方才被朴载赫一根筷子射伤的手臂上的鲜血，透着一股邪气。  
——也是，如果以李相赫的全力，以曺容仁只有一把钢刀又疲惫至极的状态，应该是坚持不到他赶来的。  
朴载赫不敢把曺容仁放到一边，好在神裔军的体质让他的左手还不至于废掉。他搂着曺容仁，手掌在他脊椎骨附近探了探，一支红黑的箭便化在他手中。  
为什么自己没被这两人的磁场或是物质源感染，相反，神智非常清醒。朴载赫没空思考这个问题，反倒有点庆幸曺容仁昏了过去，不然别说是召唤鸦骨给他用了，只怕还要攻击他。  
朴载赫本以为李相赫会继续不依不饶地挥刀相向。但从他到来，李相赫都只是以战斗状态对峙着，那双被幽光映照着的眼睛里除了杀意，现在还有些动摇。  
虽然不知道他沉浸在怎样的幻觉里……朴载赫灵机一动，张口道：“是张景焕让我来的。”

这话不是说谎。  
朴载赫和宋景浩僵持着的时候，他拉开距离作出胸有成竹的样子，其实心中十分忐忑。  
一方面，自己胡诌的速度也不知道能唬住宋景浩多久，何况一边肩膀受伤的情况下他射箭的威力也打了折扣；另一方面，他必须要找机会快点脱身，而这个机会……  
马上就被宋景浩说破了。

对峙的沉默中，宋景浩突兀地轻笑出声：  
“你好像搞错了什么。”  
“……”  
“现在赶时间的是你，不是我。”他脚下的碎石发出细碎的声响，是往前试探地走了一步，“你觉得我不敢主动攻击，可是你也不敢主动出箭啊。”  
一旦出手，一击之间就能得知双方的底牌。这对双方也许都是50/50的胜负率，但这样僵持下去，不利的只有朴载赫一个。  
“而你要是真的有信心，刚才就应该直接出手让我失去行动力，然后直接赶你的路——但是你没有，”宋景浩又走了一步，那道熠熠生辉的剑光格外刺眼，“你的箭并不如你说得那样快。”  
一滴汗从朴载赫的额角滑下。他赌不起，可是不得不赌。  
手指慢慢握紧狼骸的弓身，朴载赫默默计算着从哪个角度最容易突破“空破”的防线，集中精神力。而对方显然也在打量进攻的方向。静默的对抗中，仿佛空气都隐隐地升温。  
出手了！  
——白光突闪，是宋景浩快了一步！  
宋景浩只觉心脏仿佛高高吊起，又迅速安落：一刹那的决断中他已经知道是自己赢了，朴载赫的目光还游离着，完全不是迎敌的好时机。  
出类拔萃的后辈，可惜，还是天真了点。  
宋景浩嘴角微扬，他几乎已经感受到空破刺透内脏的触感，和鲜血喷溅而出的温热……  
然而这些并没有到来。  
——耳边捕捉到细微风声的瞬间，宋景浩强行调转方向，硬生生和另一道弧光撞了个结实。  
回荡在地道中的是铿锵有力的击鸣，听起来远比方才狼骸那半吊子的刃要扎实许多。  
最先映入他眼帘的是来者的武器。宋景浩认出这把剑的瞬间就明白了。  
“学长。”他望着张景焕，后者脸色惨淡，额角还有拔掉什么针留下的血迹。  
但只要认识他的剑，就绝不会因为虚弱而看轻他。蛟舞，多年以往宋景浩也曾把这个名字放在嘴边，和年轻的军校同窗们讨论着它以及它空降而来的主人。  
那时关于张景焕有无数猜测：他莫名其妙就出现在了军校高年级，他很少和人交谈，他第一次参加剑术比赛就拿了第一，他被近战老师评论为天才，他没去做神裔后备军就得到了那把蛟舞……  
再后来，听说他进了监察组。  
原来是李家的人啊，怪不得一直神秘莫测的。大家都这么说着。  
宋景浩，你不是和他上过同一堂课吗？说说呗，你跟他打过吗？  
同学们呼啦啦地簇拥过来，同样很有天分的宋景浩是班里唯一跳级上了近战课的，成了他们好奇心的质问对象。  
“……算打过吧。”宋景浩摸了摸鼻子，心想也许拿木棍互挡三招也算的话。  
“那他人怎么样？有没有骂你？你打得赢他吗？他是不是力气很大？”  
人……温和得很，不光没骂过人还给学弟买饮料喝，就三招怎么算输赢嘛何况我还是低年级呢……比起力量感，他的剑术最突出的是……自由。  
仿佛没有章法，又仿佛能融合任何剑术。宋景浩只和他过了三招，就感觉到自己像是掉进海中的沙粒，不光摸不到对方的路数，反倒时时刻刻都被拿捏得密不透风。  
后来宋景浩进了监察组，可那时候张景焕已经消失了。  
再后来张景焕回来，两人同在监察组，也见过面聊过几句，宋景浩惊讶于他居然还记得自己这个学弟。  
只是两人没再交过手。  
两把同样明亮银白的剑交织在一处，不相上下的锋利和坚韧让它们谁都无法在对方身上咬出伤口。张景焕喘了口气——连日的精神探测让他现在都头痛欲裂——他没空看朴载赫一眼，只是用疲惫的声音喊道：  
“还愣着干嘛，去救人啊！”  
朴载赫比宋景浩先注意到张景焕的到来，因而没有想着出箭一拼而是趁机躲开了宋景浩的剑势。张景焕咳嗽着，听起来有些不妙。但双剑交锋间两人身影错落极快，朴载赫没有把握能准确射中宋景浩。  
张景焕知道他想帮忙，但眼下有其他事需要他做，于是抬高音量催促道：“快滚！别跟我说肩膀开了个口子就跑不动道了吧！”  
朴载赫扯出一丝转瞬即逝的笑容，他转过身，头也不回地跑起来。

为着这个，朴载赫也不太想和李相赫你死我活。  
何况李相赫本人也并不同意溯源计划，不然他也不会千方百计绕过金正均，把监察组的权限留给李在宛了——在这立场上他们是一致的。  
再者，如果真打起来，朴载赫也没把握能保护自己和曺容仁两个人平安。  
朴载赫不知道李相赫为什么对曺容仁起杀心，但他知道有个人是特别的。  
所以他说：“是张景焕让我来的。”

鬼斩的光芒猛地一暗，李相赫的动摇肉眼可见地更明显了。朴载赫内心大喜，继续道：“他就在外面，只要你能……呃，清醒。”  
该死，要怎么让一个迷走的神裔唤回理智？  
朴载赫只知道自己发疯那几次要么是时间过去就莫名其妙恢复了，要么是曺容仁用Omega神裔的共振来感化，还有就是梅格要塞挨那一下子了。  
这……朴载赫瞥了眼地上那把寒青钢刀，倍感绝望：鬼斩就在李相赫手上，也许用不着给他背后来一下子；但是他一个非亲非故的Alpha，他也不知道怎么把神祇弄走啊！  
朴载赫打量着这个稍微大点的空间，也许……让李相赫远离物质源是唯一的办法了，至少他不会像梅格事变那样越来越恶化。  
“李、李组长，那个张景焕正在外面跟人打架呢，要不，咱们先出去？先上去帮忙……你也知道，那个宋景浩吧，你的组员，有点狠，你看我这伤就是……”  
“……！”  
正搜肠刮肚地跟李相赫搭话试图转移他的注意力，却没料到对方突然抬手，毫无预兆地冲了过来！  
朴载赫只来得及一转身带着曺容仁避开他的路线——李相赫居然不是冲着他们来的。  
他回头望去，这才看到，在另一边的黑暗中，还有另一条阶梯状的暗道。而只有李相赫冲到那附近，借着鬼斩的幽光，朴载赫才看到那里来了一群人。  
正中间的正是金正均。  
但他甚至没有被李相赫碰到一根头发——左右全副武装的护卫们拦住了李相赫。而他只是推了推眼镜，以一种堪称温柔的动作揉了揉李相赫的头发。  
然后不无遗憾地对朴载赫说：“英雄不是每次都能成功的……而当他失败一次，那就是英雄的死期。”  
枪声冲着朴载赫砰砰连响，他尽数躲开。但另一发纤细精准的弩箭却趁虚而入，直直射穿了朴载赫的小腿。  
他顿时跌倒在地，目光灼灼地望向弩箭的来源：是在投影中见过的、多年来暗地搜集神祇资料、并且通过实业为溯源计划提供资金和研究所的背后支持者，蔡光振。  
“先别杀他。”金正均悠然道，“一出悲剧正要上演，以后他可以用一辈子来慢慢回味。”  
他的手下按了墙壁上的什么东西，地下传来一声让人脚底震动的轰响，似乎有什么被拉开了。紧接着，一阵更强烈的恶心感袭上朴载赫的头脑。  
不妙，物质源的力量更强了……  
朴载赫下意识地抱紧了曺容仁，但他警觉地盯着敌人之时，却不知自己的怀中人静静睁开了眼睛。  
轻轻的“噗哧”一声，有什么冰冷的东西刺入了朴载赫的腹腔，又带着倒刺被拔出去。  
——低下头时，只看到血淋淋的鸦骨消失在曺容仁手中。

  
一边中单找辅助单挑，一边上单逮到落单的ad……  
朋友说现在看见kkoma心里都有阴影了……罪过罪过


End file.
